Forgotten: The Story of Goldenflower
by StarClan's Nightmare
Summary: Loved. Betrayed. Ignored. Controlled. Manipulated. Punished. Seduced. Used. Forgotten. These are the words. This is her life. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**So, I decided to start a new fanfic about lovely little Goldenflower, one of my favorite Warrior characters. Scarflower kindly gave her permission for me to do this, considering she has already written a Golden fic (which you should definitely read). Enough with my rambling. Read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No Warriors ownership for me. **

**1**

"Now, are you going to behave?"

"Yes, Speckletail."

"Listen to everything your mentors tell you?"

"Ye-e-es, Speckletail."

"Be respectful towards the elders? Don't you dare roll your eyes at me, Brindlekit, Nettlecloud told me what you did to Squirrelfang's bedding the other day!"

"It was Goldenkit's fault! She dared me to!"

"I did _not! _She's lying!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Kits!" hissed Speckletail, narrowing her eyes. "Do I have to call in your father?"

The two she-kits instantly stopped bickering. Goldenkit shook her head, while Brindlekit sullenly replied, "No."

"Good," their mother meowed. Her eyes suddenly widened and filled with tenderness. "I can't believe you two are already six moons old," she sighed, licking the top of each of her daughter's heads.

"Well, _I _can believe it," snorted Nettlecloud, entering the nursery with her teeth fastened on Darkkit by his scruff. She lowered him onto the ground. "Brindlekit has been nothing but a bad example for Darkkit. I just rescued him from being torn to pieces by Smallear. You know what he said to him? 'Brindlekit says your a grumpy old bat, so grumpy you should be an elder'."

Brindlekit giggled. "It's _true_."

Darkkit looked up at her, his big amber eyes mournful. "Are you really going to become an apprentice, Brindlekit?"

"Yes I am," Brindlekit beamed. Seeing Darkkit's desolate look, she added quickly, "But Goldenkit and I will come visit every day we can, okay?"

"I want you to come," the tiny black-and-gray tabby mewed sincerely, not taking his eyes off Brindlekit. Nettlecloud and Speckletail exchanged amused looks.

Goldenkit sighed. Even the youngest cat in the Clan payed more attention to Brindlekit than to her. But why not? Brindlekit was the pretty one, the clever one, the daring one. Almost every warrior in the Clan was hoping to become her mentor. She, Goldenkit, was the shy, clumsy, awkward one whom everyone forgot the name of. 'Sweet' and 'lovely' were the choice words used to describe her-when they remembered her at all.

"Goldenkit, you're daydreaming again! Come on, Sunstar has already called all cats to the ceremony!"

Goldenkit felt a sharp nudge at her back. Probably her impatient sister. "Okay, okay, let's go!"

Brindlekit, with a squeal of delight, dashed ahead, her tail erect. Goldenkit followed at a more restrained pace, trying to reach inside herself and put the excitement she must be feeling on her face. She found nothing but a sense of unhappiness and longing to rush back into the nursery and bury her nose in Speckletail's fur. Wasn't apprenticeship just another chance for everyone to see how pathetic she was, compared Brindlekit, Lionheart, their older brother, and the other apprentices?

As if she didn't need any more damage to her self-esteem, Goldenkit heard Nettlecloud's voice saying tartly, but with a bit of fondness, "Brindlekit is going to quite a warrior."

"If she gets a chance. All the toms will be chasing after her in no time," Speckletail replied, not without pride.

"She is a pretty one," agreed Nettlecloud. "Not like that other daughter of yours."

To Goldenkit's immense relief, her mother sounded scandalized. "Nettlecloud, what an awful thing to say! Goldenkit is lovely."

"She's lovely, all right, but terribly clumsy. You can't say anything against it, Speckletail, she _is, _with that queer way she walks, like she needs to think about every step. Except she doesn't! She falls over anything and everything. Added to that, she barely says a word! The first few moons after her birth I thought she was a mute!"

Goldenkit felt like the ground had been pulled out from under her feet. She swayed slightly on the spot. To think about your faults was one thing, but to have another voice them...Her queasiness only increased when she heard Speckletail not jump to her defense, but heave a weary sigh.

"I admit, she has her faults, but she's extremely sweet and kind, and always obeys her elders-"

"You mean she has no backbone."

"_No, _that's not what I mean. Goldenkit would stand up for Brindlekit any day, and vice versa. In addition, she is very respectful and does what she is told-something her sister has failed to learn. Now come, or we will be late for the ceremony."

Her heart pounding and an ache in her throat, Goldenkit quickly trotted up to the foot Highrock to sit beside her sister. Brindlekit looked ready to leap out of her fur; her green eyes sparkled with the light of a thousand stars; her tail flicked back and forth impatiently; her delicate claws slid in and out of her paws. She gave a fleeting, eager look in Goldenkit's direction, to which Goldenkit purred weakly in return.

All the murmuring and chattering stopped when Sunstar began the ceremony in his strong, resonating voice. "We are gathered here today to name two ThunderClan kits as apprentices. Brindlekit, come forward."

Brindlekit leapt up as soon as he said her name. A ripple of quiet laughter traveled through the gathered cats.

"From this moment, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Brindlepaw. Smallear, you will be mentor to this apprentice."

The shock and utter disappointment on Brindlepaw's face was visible to everyone as the gray warrior padded up to a spot a few tail-lengths away from her. He probably wasn't any more pleased than she, but he was careful to guard it. After all, being a mentor was an honor.

"You mentored Redtail, and he is a credit to the Clan. I hope you will pass on the same knowledge and skills to this apprentice," Sunstar meowed, his gaze flickering between Smallear and Brindlepaw.

Smallear bowed his head. "I will, to the best of my ability." He walked up to Brindlepaw and touched noses with her. She hung her head and followed him back into the crowd, only pausing to look over her shoulder at Goldenkit and roll her eyes.

"Now, Goldenkit, come forward."

Goldenkit jumped at the sound of her name, and hesistantly made her way directly beneath Sunstar. He looked down at her; his eyes seemed to bore into hers. "From this moment, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice shall be known as Goldenpaw." The ginger she-cat held her breath. This was the moment. Who would be her mentor?

"Hollystorm, the time has come for you to be a mentor once again. You will be mentor to Goldenpaw. Patchpelt, Whitestorm, and Cedarpaw, who joined StarClan before she could receive her warrior name, were all trained by you, and your two living former apprentices are invaluable contributions to this Clan. I trust you will pass on the same knowledge and skills to this apprentice."

_Hollystorm! _an awestruck Goldenpaw thought, as the pale gray she-cat stepped forward, touched noses with her, and led her to edge of the clearing. Hollystorm (**A/N: For those of you who haven't read my story "Mother", Hollystorm is One-eye)** was one of the most respected and talented senior warriors in ThunderClan, and was notorious for her skills as a mentor. Smallear was _nothing _compared to her.

"Brindlepaw! Goldenpaw! Brindlepaw! Goldenpaw!" the Clan shouted, and Goldenpaw shone with pride. How, in the name of StarClan, could she have ever dreaded this day?

* * *

As the cries died down, and the Clan returned to normal, everyday life, Hollystorm turned to Goldenpaw with narrowed eyes. "Today you may rest, get to know the other apprentices, and so on. But tomorrow, I want you up at sunrise for the dawn patrol. Understood?"

Goldenpaw nodded.

"Good," Hollystorm meowed briskly, and left without another word.

Brindlepaw was already chatting animatedly with the other apprentices. In the corner of her eye she saw Goldenpaw padding towards them, so she bounded over. Accomponied by an enthusiastic lick, she purred, "We're apprentices, Goldenpaw, finally we're apprentices!"

"It's so nice to have some more she-cat apprentices to talk to," added a pretty white she-cat, whom Goldenpaw recognized as Frostpaw, one of the oldest apprentices. "Willowpaw never says anything!"

She and Brindlepaw laughed, while Willowpaw, a pale gray she-cat, looked down at her paws in embaressment. When she looked up, Goldenpaw gave her a sympathetic smile. Willowpaw brightened instantly.

"And of course we have..." Frostpaw continued dramatically, suddenly looking over her shoulder. "Oh, where are they? Tigerpaw, Branchpaw; come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Two dark brown tabbies emerged from the apprentices den; one drastically larger than the other and looking far more menacing. "What, Frostpaw?" the large one meowed; not angrily, just in slight annoyance.

"You haven't introducted yourselves properly," Frostpaw replied coyly, tilting her head to one side.

"Oh, like they don't know who we are, with all your chatter?" the same tabby retorted disbelievingly. "Fine. I'm Tigerpaw, and this is my brother Branchpaw." Branchpaw dipped his head shyly.

Out of the corner of her eye, Goldenpaw noticed Brindlepaw was shuffling her paws and giggling softly, exchanging glances with Frostpaw. "Hi," she murmured in Tigerpaw's general direction. He didn't looked surprised at her behavior. Instead, he stared straight at Goldenpaw.

"Who are you?" he asked, stepping forward, as if he expected her to swoon at the sound of his voice.

"I think you heard my apprentice ceremony quite clearly?" Goldenpaw said loftily, holding up her head, speaking with a brazen courage she didn't know she possessed. Tigerpaw narrowed his eyes, looking confused.

"Do you want me to show you where you'll sleep?" Willowpaw interrupted, to break the tense silence.

"Sure," Goldenpaw replied, and walked by the brooding Tigerpaw without a glance in his direction.

**Ha, serves you right, you arrogant piece of foxdung! :D **

**Review, if you please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**-hugs reviewers to death- Thank you so very very much! Sorry about the long update. Plus, this chapter is kinda short, so I'm extra EXTRA sorry. **

**Disclaimer: Aside from Branchpaw (and a few others, but Branchpaw's special), all the characters belong to the Erin Hunters. So stay away from Branchpaw. He's MINE!**

**2**

"I am disappointed in you, Goldenpaw," Hollystorm meowed icily. "You told me you would be up at sunrise. You told me you understood. And still, I had to walk into the apprentice den and wake you."

"I'm sorry," Goldenpaw murmured, feeling hot under her fur as she remembered Frostpaw and Brindlepaw's giggles when Hollystorm had marched inside the den and scolded her thoroughly. Maybe having the senior warrior as a mentor wasn't going to be as splendid as she had first thought.

"I trust you'll listen to me next time?" Hollystorm continued, not taking her eyes off Goldenpaw. Her stern gaze made Goldenpaw feel like a trapped mouse, about to be devoured by a hungry predator.

"Y-y-yes, Hollystorm."

"I can't hear you. Speak up!"

"Yes, Hollystorm."

"Better." The pale gray she-cat flicked her tail towards the gorse tunnel. "The dawn patrol is late because of your foolishness. So, let us not waste any more time."

Goldenpaw followed her, head hung in shame. The morning of first day of training,and she had already messed up! So much for trying to show everyone that Brindlepaw wasn't always the perfect one.

"Had a good sleep, Goldenpaw?" Owlfrost asked as she and Hollystorm joined the patrol. Goldenpaw looked up despairingly, but there was only a gentle teasing in his eyes. She purred, glancing at Hollystorm to make sure she wouldn't get a scolding for that, too. Luckily, her mentor didn't seem to mind or even notice.

On an even better note, Willowpaw was one the patrol as well. She padded up to match her Goldenpaw's stride and meowed softly, "Hi, Goldenpaw. Has Hollystorm started berating you yet?"

"You don't want to know," groaned Goldenpaw. "I don't know if I'll be able to survive the apprenticeship!"

Willowpaw laughed. "I'm sure you will. Of course, anyone is better than my father. This morning, I saw Brindlepaw take a piece of prey, but the moment before she put it in her mouth, Smallear was there, growling about disobeying the warrior code. Your poor sister was mortified!" Goldenpaw joined in her laughter, feeling sorry for Brindlepaw but still pleased that she wasn't the only one making mistakes.

"Frostpaw's really lucky," Willowpaw went on. "Bluefur's amazing; she has all the qualities of a leader. But all Frostpaw cares about is showing off for the toms, especially Tigerpaw." The gray apprentice suddenly broke off and flattened her ears in embarrassment. "I usually don't talk this much. Maybe that's why Frostpaw says I'm boring. But I like talking to you. Do you mind?"

Goldenpaw licked Willowpaw's ear. "Not at all. I know how you feel. And you know what, Willowpaw?"

"What?"

"I think we're going to be good friends."

Willowpaw's whiskers twitched happily. "I'd like that a lot."

"Are you two going to stand there all morning? Let's go!" yowled Hollystorm over her shoulder. The two apprentices exchanged furtive smiles, then hurried to catch up with their mentors.

* * *

"It's so pretty," sighed Goldenpaw, gazing at the shimmering, fast-flowing river. She let out a cry of delight as a tiny silver fish leaped out of the water, twisted in midair, and fell back in again.

Hollystorm snorted. "It isn't so pretty when a band of battle-fit RiverClan warriors are swimming towards you. Can you smell them?"

Goldenpaw and Willowpaw both sniffed obediently. "It's a different smell than in our camp. Like fish," concluded Goldenpaw.

"And it's fresh," added Willowpaw thoughfully. "They must have been renewing their scent marks a couple of days ago."

"Well done," meowed Owlfrost, proudly nudging his apprentice with his nose. "However, it doesn't look like there are any warriors here now."

"Let's be thankful for that," muttered Hollystorm, turning her back to the river; Goldenpaw noticed a peculiar shiver run through her pelt. "Come. We have much else to show young Goldenpaw."

And how much else there was. By the time the blazing sun was beating down at its peak in the cloudless sky, Goldenpaw had been introduced to RiverClan and ShadowClan scents; seen the Thunderpath, the river, the Owl Tree, Snakerocks, Sunningrocks, and the direction where Fourtrees lay; and been taught the correct stalking technique for a mouse (which proved productive one out of twelve times) and a shrew. So when Hollystorm _finally _said, "I think that will do for now", she was ready to collapse from exhaustion.

"Don't worry," murmured Willowpaw encouragingly, as they padded through the gorse tunnel back to camp. "The first day of training is always the hardest."

Goldenpaw, her mouth full of mouse, gave a slight nod, but thought, _That's easy for you to say! You caught two pigeons and a vole, AND didn't get your paws in a knot trying to impress your mentor._

"Goldenpaw, Willowpaw, over here!"

"Just what I need," mumbled Goldenpaw under her breath, dropping the mouse. Frostpaw and Brindlepaw, their ears pricked and fur lavishly groomed, were bounding toward them. Frostpaw had a slightly smug expression on her face when she surveyed the disheveled she-cats.

"What have you been doing, running laps around the territory?" she asked, laughing loudly. Brindlepaw added a chuckle or two, but only half-heartedly. Her eyes were brimming with curiosity.

Finally, unable to contain herself, she burst out, "How was it? Did you catch anything? Did you see any enemy warriors? Were there lots of adders in Snakerocks? Was-"

"Brindlepaw, relax," Goldenpaw purred, glad to see that not all of Frostpaw's attitude had rubbed off on her sister. "Why all the questions? Didn't you go out at all?"

"No!" Brindlepaw cried miserably. "Smallear sent me to care for the elders. He said, 'It's the best kind of training for an irresponsible, giggly apprentice like you'. I still haven't got all the mouse bile scent off me!"

"You know how he is," Goldenpaw said, licking her sister comfortingly. "I bet you'll go out tomorrow."

"Maybe."

"Well, are you two hungry?" cut in Frostpaw, finally sensing Brindlepaw's unhappiness. "The fresh-kill pile is nice and high today."

"I'm in the mood for a vole. What about you, Goldenpaw?" Willowpaw asked.

"Anything I can lay my paws on!"

Once the four apprentices had picked out their prey, they settled under a shady spot near the nursery. Frostpaw and Brindlepaw provided most of the conversation, with Willowpaw and Goldenpaw answering Brindlepaw's eager questions once in a while. Then, just as Goldenpaw was finishing off her meal, her sister hissed, "He's looking at you."

"Who?"

"Who do you think?" Frostpaw asked, pausing from her unnecessary washing. Seeing Goldenpaw's blank look, she rolled her eyes. "Silly! Tigerpaw, of course. He likes you."

"How do you know?" Goldenpaw asked.

Frostpaw clucked her tongue impatiently. "Well, for one, he hasn't stopped staring at you for the past five minutes. Two, he asked me where you were this morning-twice. And, three, I just know. His mother was my foster mother; we grew up together. Henceforth, he likes you."

"Oh," Goldenpaw meowed, not knowing what else to say. She expected to feel something after Frostpaw's blunt statements, but nothing came. "Okay."

Brindlepaw gawked. "Okay? _Okay?_ That's _it?_ Goldenpaw, he's like...like...like..."

Her sister waited patiently. "Like what?"

Leaning towards her, Willowpaw whispered, "I think someone besides Frostpaw has a crush on Tigerpaw."

"I-I-I-I do-d-do not!" Brindlepaw stuttered, her ears flattening against her head. Goldenpaw stifled a laugh, for her sister's sake. Then, just to avert the attention from Brindlepaw, she asked, "So where is the mysterious watcher?"

Frostpaw tilted her head towards the middle of the clearing. "Waiting for Thistleclaw to come out of Sunstar's den."

Goldenpaw looked. Yes, Tigerpaw was staring at her. So he was good-looking. So he was large, muscular, and strong. So what? Yesterday's incident flashed back in her mind. He was also self-centered, stuck-up, and thick-headed. Seeing her stare back, he cocked his head arrogantly and gave her a sly smile. There. That proved it. Goldenpaw stuck out her tongue and turned back to her friends. They were beyond dumbfounded.

"What was _that?_" meowed Frostpaw finally.

Goldenpaw lifted her head unabashedly, proceeding to lick her paw. "You're not the only cheeky one around here."

**Bleah, boring, I know. The next chapter will be better, I promise. But pleeease review anyway! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sunstorm- Thanks!**

**Nightfire- Don't worry, she's not going to worship the ground he walks on AT ALL. Remember, she had another mate before him (father of Swiftpaw). Now I wonder who that could be? :D **

**angelfang- Thanks, I will!**

**Cinnamonpool- Wow, you pretty much summed all of her up in three words. :)**

**Illusionpool- Yeah, I know. I suppose Tigerpaw _is _lovable...underneath all that arrogant fur. **

**Disclaimer: I am one person; therefore I cannot be Erin Hunter; therefore I don't own Warriors.**

**3**

"Did you see that? Did you _see_ that?!" yelped Brindlepaw, bouncing up and down ecstatically. In her neat tabby paws she clutched a shrew half the size of herself. It was a bit dramatic, true, but it was her first big catch of the day, Goldenpaw reasoned.

"Yes, yes, we all know what an amazing job you did," meowed Smallear gruffly, although there was a glint of satisfaction in his eye. "Don't we, Hollystorm?"

Hollystorm looked up, startled. "What did you say, Smallear?"

The gray tom sighed exasperatedly, shaking his head. "I know your hearing is going when you are completely deaf to my apprentice's shrill boasts. You aren't the fresh young warrior you once were, you know. You should retire soon."

"You're just sore because Goldenpaw caught more prey than Brindlepaw already in this short space of time _and_ beat her two times in the training hollow yesterday," retorted Hollystorm, tossing her head. Smallear grimaced but said nothing; luckily, Brindlepaw was too wrapped up in her own success to notice.

Still, it was true. In the moon or so that they had been apprentices, Goldenpaw had surpassed her sister in size and skill, thanks to Hollystorm's vigorous training. She matched Willowpaw in everything, held a few small victories over Frostpaw and Branchpaw once in a while, and even had a go at battling Tigerpaw (but with disastrous results). Thus, eventually, Goldenpaw and her mentor had come to hold a sort of understanding, even a grudging respect for each other.

"How about you and your fantastic apprentice go and see if there is any prey around Snakerocks?" said Smallear in a slightly challenging voice. "Brindlepaw and I will go around Owl Tree."

"Fine, if that's what you want," Hollystorm replied coolly. "Come, Goldenpaw."

Goldenpaw pressed her nose to her sister's cheek and meowed, "You did great. See you later." Eyes shining, Brindlepaw warned cheekily, "Don't get eaten by an adder!"

Truthfully, the pale ginger apprentice hoped she wouldn't even see an adder; she had a enormous fear of them. It had existed ever since her brother Lionheart, when he was an experienced apprentice and she only a small kit, told her a frightening tale about his encounter with a group of slithering snakes. Although he had only intended to show his bravery, little Goldenkit woke up screaming in the dead of night for the next moon.

So far, Goldenpaw had kept this fear secret from Hollystorm, but when they approached the thin, cracked ground of Snakerocks, she couldn't suppress a shiver.

Her mentor glanced down and blinked sympathetically, an unusual gesture for her. "You needn't be afraid. The sun in at its highest point in the sky at the moment, so the adders will be lurking beneath the rocks. They won't dare come out." Goldenpaw tried to nod in return, or say something, but a sudden rattle sounding not far away made her freeze.

Hollystorm pricked up her ears. "I smell mice. Why don't you go and hunt them out while I go make dirt?" Without waiting for a reply, she turned and disappeared into the bushes.

Now Goldenpaw was alone. Normally, she would like a situation such as this—but not standing on top of a nest of hungry scale-covered monsters. She wanted to whimper, run back to camp, and bury her nose into Speckletail's fur, but that's what a kit would do. Goldenpaw upturned her face, gathering her courage. She was a ThunderClan apprentice; a fearless ThunderClan apprentice! Nothing would stand in her way of providing a healthy meal for the elders, queens, and warriors of ThunderClan!

A flicker of gray caught her eye, darting amongst the rocks. She lowered herself into a crouching position, keeping all her sense alert. The mouse came back, but stopped abruptly and raised itself up on its hind legs. It fixed its beady black eyes on Goldenpaw as she carefully moved forward. Their stares never left each other until-_crack_!-she accidentally broke a twig. The mouse let out a tiny sqeak and fled.

Muttering angrily to herself for being so careless, Goldenpaw turned around, glaring at her useless paws. When she looked up, she screamed. A hissing black snake, at least as long as her tail, wavered a mouselength from her. It opened its awful mouth at her shriek; a gaping, bottomless black pit guarded by two silver fangs.

Goldenpaw stepped backwards slowly, but flipped around only to face a second adder, moving side to side in a hypnotizing dance, its tongue flicking in and out menacingly. To her heightening horror, dozens of other smaller snakes were rising from their dark shelters, slithering towards her; hissing, spitting, preparing for attack...

She shut her eyes, praying to StarClan that the end would come swiftly and painlessly, when a different hissing made her eyes snap open—the hiss of a cat. She swung her head around, trying to see who had come, but everything was happening too fast. Goldenpaw could hear the slice of teeth biting into snake skin, and see that the snakes were slowly retreating. A blur of red and tortoiseshell fur flew past her, batting away her attackers.

At last, it was over. Goldenpaw was breathing rapidly, as if she had fought the whole of ShadowClan, but she felt completely bewildered. Her savior was purring warmly at the expression on her face. He only had a few scratches on his fur, and his vibrant red tail was as bushy as ever.

"A simple thank you would be nice," Redtail meowed lightly, licking his paw and running it over his ear.

"T-t-thank you," Goldenpaw stuttered, afraid to meet his eyes. How stupid she had been, afraid of a few adders! She could never face Brindlepaw and the others now.

"I used to be terrified of this place," Redtail said, as if he read her mind. "But it's not that bad, once you get used to it. You just have to be careful."

"I was a mousebrain," Goldenpaw blurted out. "I should have fought my way out."

The tortoiseshell warrior shook his head. "There is no way that would've worked out. No offense, but an apprentice at your level could never have come out of that situation alive. I don't blame you for being scared stiff," he added, bending forward to lick her ear.

Goldenpaw felt a little better at his support, and purred shyly. At that moment, Hollystorm burst out of the bushes, panting heavily, with Thrushfur and Lionheart at her heels. Her eyes were wild with fear. "What happened?" she demanded of Redtail, narrowing her eyes. "Where's Goldenpaw?"

"She's right behind you, Hollystorm," Thrushfur, Goldenpaw's father, interrupted evenly, but he looked just as bewildered as her mentor. "Are you all right?"

The apprentice nodded. "I was surrounded by adders, but Redtail intervened and rescued me."

"We wondered where you'd dashed off to," Lionheart teased Redtail, although he looked immensely relieved.

"Well, she's safe, and that's all that matters," Hollystorm said briskly, smothering her concern with her usual sharpness. "Lionheart, would you mind accompanying Goldenpaw as she gathers her prey? We'll go back to camp."

"But I can do it-" Goldenpaw began, but Hollystorm silenced her with a flick of her tail. She hissed under her breath in frustration, but a warm feeling enveloped her when Redtail shot her an encouraging look. "Fine. Come on, Lionheart."

"She's really got you by the throat, hasn't she?" Lionheart meowed as Goldenpaw dug up her prey.

"I don't mind. We suit each other."

Her brother looked surprised. "I would have thought she'd suit Brindlepaw better."

Goldenpaw's heart sank. Exactly what she needed—another sign that everyone thought Brindlepaw was the better sister. Even Lionheart could see it!

He noticed her dour look; he batted her playfully with a sheathed paw. "Wait, I didn't mean-"

"We should get back to camp before Hollystorm eats me alive," Goldenpaw cut it crisply, picking up her catches and trotting away from him.

When Goldenpaw had dropped off her prey, she padded to the apprentice den. To her surprise, Willowpaw lay in her nest; her paws tucked underneath her, her head lowered. She was in a sleeping position, but her river-blue eyes were wide open, staring into space, and their normal sparkle was absent. She didn't even acknowledge Goldenpaw's presence as she came in.

"Willowpaw?"

Willowpaw's head shot up. Her eyes blinked a few times before she said, "Oh, it's just you, Goldenpaw. How was hunting?"

"Usual," she replied, searching her friend's face for anything _un_usual. "I'm more concerned for you. What's the matter?"

"You don't know?"

"I just got back."

Willowpaw's whiskers drooped; she lowering her chin onto her paws again. "It's Branchpaw. He's gone. He left at dawn today, and no one has seen him since. Search patrols have been sent out, but they found nothing."

"Does Redtail know?" Goldenpaw asked anxiously. Redtail was Branchpaw's mentor.

"He's probably being told right now. He trusts him so much, it's not unusual for him to let Branchpaw go out for an early hunt. I've never seen Frostpaw in such a state; Branchpaw's like a brother to her. She's never been so motivated to go on patrol before, and considering the fact that her warrior ceremony is imminent, it's a miracle!"

"What do you mean? I never heard anything like that."

"Bluefur told her yesterday. Tigerpaw, Branchpaw, and she are going to be named warriors tonight. But now that Branchpaw is missing..." The pale gray she-cat was silent for a minute, then moaned desperately. "I'm so worried, Goldenpaw! I don't know what I'd do without him. Before you were an apprentice, even before you were born he was my best friend. It was only recently we stopped being so close."

"There, there, it's okay," soothed Goldenpaw, grooming her friend gently. "He'll be found soon, don't worry. Everything will be fine. I promise."

* * *

All was not fine, though. By the time the sun started to set and the sky turned deep shades of purple and red, Branchpaw still hadn't been found. Frostpaw was inconsolable, Willowpaw terrified in her own quiet way, and Tigerpaw—well, Tigerpaw kept insisting that he had to check around the territory again. Goldenpaw had never seen him so serious or distressed before. All his arrogance had vanished when faced with the possibility of losing his brother.

As the day drew to a close, Frostpaw and Tigerpaw were asked to come to Sunstar's den separately. But it was no secret what went on inside. They were being asked if they wanted to continue with the ceremony. And when they came out, followed by Sunstar's bulky ginger shape, it was obvious what the choice had been.

Leaping upon Highrock, Sunstar yowled, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

He needn't have bothered. The whole Clan was already sitting beneath him with obvious fear splayed upon their faces. Goldenpaw pressed herself closer to Willowpaw and touched her tail to her friend's. Willowpaw didn't respond.

"It is time for two of our apprentices to receive their warrior names," Sunstar began. "Thistleclaw, Bluefur, are you satisfied that these apprentices are ready to become warriors of ThunderClan?"

Both warriors nodded. Thistleclaw, Goldenpaw noticed, looked calmer than most of the cats around him, though Branchpaw was his son. His eyes were glittering with an unreadable emotion. Bluefur's fur looked almost silver in the fading light, and she held herself with great strength and pride.

"Then I, Sunstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Frostpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Frostpaw's normally shrill voice was even and solemn. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Frostpaw, from now on you will be known as Frostfur. StarClan honors your loyalty and perseverance, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Sunstar bent forward to lick Frostfur's shoulder, then turned to Tigerpaw. "Tigerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Goldenpaw stared at the dark tabby intently. He seemed to be shaking, but whether from fear or something else, Goldenpaw didn't know. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Tigerpaw, from now on you will be known as Tigerclaw. StarClan honors your courage and fortitude, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." After the customary lick, Tigerclaw and Frostfur retreated into the midst of the Clan. But everyone, including them, was tense and silent.

Sunstar began in a troubled voice, "Branchpaw-"

"We found him!" yowled Woodwhisker. Every head turned. He stood at the entrance to camp, an expression of relief mixed with pain on his face. Patchpelt stood not far from him, his head hung in grief. Between them lay a motionless brown tabby tom. Willowpaw let out a mournful wail.

It was Branchpaw.

**I hate killing him off, but it has to be done. -sob- I miss him already!**

**Just so you know, I might not update for a while. I have a lot of real life stuff going on at the moment. But keep alert--you never know when another chapter will pop up! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for the long wait. Thanks in advance to any reviewers who stumble upon this story!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Warriors, it would have stopped after the original series. Possibly after New Prophecy, if I was feeling generous. **

**4**

Goldenpaw decided she would never kill any cat, because there would be at least one devastated by their death. If the death of a Clanmate always had the awful effects she experienced when Branchpaw was found, how could she bear to shove that horror on another?

Constant pain transformed Frostfur and Willowpaw's once-joyful faces into masks of suffering. While Frostfur made no attempt to hide her loud sobs and desperation, Willowpaw retreated into herself, becoming a cold, silent shell. No matter what Goldenpaw tried, she couldn't coax her friend back to life.

ThunderClan was in a state of bewildered, sorrowful mourning. What could have killed such a promising, experienced apprentice? Woodwhisker and Patchpelt said they found him by the Thunderpath, so the general assumption was he got hit by a monster. Still, Featherwhisker wanted to thoroughly inspect Branchpaw before his burial. Thistleclaw demanded that his son be laid to rest as soon as the customary Clan rituals were over.

Goldenpaw thought this a bit odd-wouldn't a father want to know exactly what had killed his son? However, when she confided her doubts to Brindlepaw, her sister merely shook her head at Goldenpaw's foolishness. "Stop trying to turn everything into a mystery story, Goldenpaw."

_Speaking of mysteries, _Goldenpaw thought as she passed Tigerclaw in the gorse tunnel, _he's the biggest one of all. _Ever since his brother's death, the tabby warrior had turned stoic and unresponsive to everyone around him. He no longer joked loudly with the older warriors; no longer attempted to show off his hunting prowess; no longer toyed with the heart of every available she-cat. Although most of his personality changes came as a relief, Goldenpaw couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Tigerclaw seemed to be losing part of himself.

Luckily, inconsistency wasn't the case for the tortoiseshell tom padding behind Tigerclaw. Ever since he saved her from the adders, Redtail never ceased to give Goldenpaw a smile or warm greeting when he saw her during the day. She savored these moments because the inevitable had happened: as she and Brindlepaw were getting older, Goldenpaw was getting shoved more and more into the background than ever before.

In this case, he actually stopped, flicking his tail in a friendly manner. "Hey, Goldenpaw," he meowed. "I talked to your mother today at the fresh-kill pile. Looks like she's still in the nursery, huh?"

Nodding, the ginger she-cat replied, "Soon after Brindlepaw and I were apprenticed, she found out she was pregnant again. It's good. I don't think she enjoys being a warrior much. Not as much as a queen, anyway."

"Are you thinking of following in her footsteps?" Redtail asked, half-teasingly.

"No way." Goldenpaw shook her head fervently. "I'm going to become a fierce, battle-hardened warrior. One who can fight off a gang of adders in a heartbeat!"

Redtail chuckled so heartily Goldenpaw felt a warm prickling sensation under her fur. "Speckletail may have it in mind to draw you away from that path. She instructed me to tell you that she wants to see you in the nursery-as soon as possible."

"Wonderful," Goldenpaw said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and immediately regretted it. Fortunately, the warrior didn't seem to mind."So...see you later?" she added, trying to keep the hope from rising in her voice.

"Of course," Redtail purred. With a twitch of his whiskers in farewell he walked away.

_Good thing he doesn't know how much his comments mean to me, _Goldenpaw reflected wryly as she padded towards the nursery. _He'd probably think I was a freak and wouldn't act half as nice to me._

"Goldenpaw!" Speckletail exclaimed when her daughter wriggled through the entrance. "Redtail was as good as his word...my, you're in quite a disheveled state! Look at you! Haven't you licked your fur today?" she questioned as she proceeded to do so herself. Goldenpaw slipped out from under her grip, scowling uncharacteristically. Still, some things were over the line!

"Please, Speckletail; I'm not a kit anymore!"

"She's right," Rosetail, a long-haired gray queen, put in admiringly. "You've grown so much. You'll be a warrior in a couple of moons, right? That will be so wonderful. I hope Mousekit here will be half as beautiful as you are. She's so small, I'm afraid she won't be very strong," she added worriedly, nudging the tabby kit nestled by her stomach. Mousekit opened her tiny jaws in a noisy yawn, batting her mother's nose away. Goldenpaw didn't share Rosetail's misgivings about her daughter's fortitude.

Apparently, neither did the large black she-cat who had just entered the nursery. "Whining about Mousekit again, Rosetail? Really, that kit is a monster if I ever saw one. Tiny, but with such sharp teeth!"

Rosetail swept her tail around Mousekit protectively as Speckletail replied wearily, "Nettlecloud, please don't spoil our chat. Where is Darkkit?"

"Am I the only one with half a mind here?" groaned Nettlecloud in exasperation. "I told you five times: Darkkit is having his apprentice ceremony shortly." Tossing her head, she added spitefully, "I'll be glad to be rid of you worrywarts. Back to the warrior's den at last! I don't envy you one bit, Speckletail, having to stay here for another six moons at least."

"I enjoy my time here," Specketail meowed coldly. "Why don't you leave us, Nettlecloud, if you'll be nothing but a nuisance?"

Sniffing derisively, the black she-cat spun on her heel and stomped outside. Rosetail looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Speckletail shook her head to clear her expression of anger, and then purred, "Goldenpaw, would you mind staying here during the ceremony? There's nothing much to see; it's obvious who Darkkit's mentor will be, anyway."

"Who?" Goldenpaw asked curiously.

"Why, Tigerclaw, of course!" Rosetail laughed. "He has Sunstar and Tawnyspots in awe of his every move. He even-" She trailed off at the sight of Speckletail's silencing look. "I'll...I think I'll go attend the ceremony nevertheless."

After the gray she-cat carried herself and her kit outside, Speckletail shifted her position slightly in order to come face-to-face with her daughter. Her expression was unusually solemn.

"Dear, it's time we had a very serious talk. I know you are enjoying life as an apprentice, and look forward to being a warrior. Believe me, I'm quite happy with that; in fact, I'm terribly proud of you. But sooner or later, you're going to end up in here."

"What?" Goldenpaw asked, bewildered. "What are you talking about?"

The pale tabby queen purred in amusement. "Don't be foolish, Goldenpaw. You're going to fall for a dashing, handsome young tom days after you're a warrior-or else _he'll _fall for _you_. And you know perfectly well that when that happens, it's only a matter of time before tiny mewling kits are licking you, rubbing against your pelt, capturing your attention with their sweet eyes." She finished her nostalgic thought with a contented sigh.

Goldenpaw couldn't have felt any less connected to her mother at that moment. How could Speckletail enjoy the midnight whines, adore the mischievous antics, and most of all, suffer the horrible pain that came along with the birth of kits? Even now, without any kits to care for, Speckletail's face looked tired and drawn as it peeked over her bulging belly. The thought of that swelling infesting her own body made Goldenpaw shudder.

"You are on the edge of a new life, all your own-one where you will have to make many choices. But I must insist," and here the dreamy expression was wiped off Speckletail's face, "that you do not include Tigerclaw in your future."

"You don't seriously believe I'm attracted him, do you?" laughed Goldenpaw, shaking her head patronizingly at her mother's odd deduction.

Speckletail narrowed her eyes. "You're still young; feelings can change. Goldenpaw, I won't deny his skill and talent, but he is a shameless flirt and not as trustworthy as he might seem."

"You barely know him!"

"I know his father," her mother replied darkly, closing her eyes. Before the apprentice could question this startling confession, a large blue-gray she-cat stepped hesitantly into the nursery.

"I'm sorry; did I interrupt something?" Bluefur asked, ears flattening in embarrassment. The warrior appeared shy and secretive, as oppose to her normal straightforward formidablility.

Speckletail's eyes flew open, putting on a mask of gaiety. "Oh no, nothing at all. Goldenpaw," she meowed proudly, "Bluefur is the newest member of our little circle here."

"You're pregnant?" Goldenpaw gasped. She couldn't help it. Bluefur was probably the last warrior she would have guessed ending up a queen. The she-cat herself didn't look as wildly pleased as one might expect. Despite this, Bluefur confirmed the answer with a nod.

_I wonder which tom had enough strength and cunning to capture Bluefur's heart, _Goldenpaw wondered as she slipped quietly through the ferns, leaving the two queens to themselves. Brindlepaw and the newly named Darkpaw met her as soon as she entered the clearing, both beaming.

"Congratulations, Darkpaw," she mewed, touching noses with the striped tom. "Sorry I missed the ceremony."

"That's okay," Darkpaw practically squealed, jumping up and down. "Did you hear? Tigerclaw's my mentor!"

Brindlepaw purred, playfully nipping his ear. "He was sturdy as a rock throughout the whole thing, even when big old Tigerclaw nearly bowled him over. Apprenticeship will be a breeze for this little fighter!"

Watching her sister and Darkpaw gaze at each other happily, Goldenpaw knew that this was what Speckletail was explaining to her. Brindlepaw and Darkpaw would train together, become warriors at more or less the same time, and soon after there would be fluffy tabby-striped kits nestled in Brindlepaw's fur as she gossiped with Frostfur and other future queens.

_Brindlepaw was made for that kind of life. But what about me? Where do I belong?_

**Don't forget: self-doubting Goldenpaw loves reviews!**


End file.
